Hazards in plants and construction sites are often difficult to manage. The size of these plants and construction sites and the dynamic nature of the hazards add to the complexities. For example, an area in a construction site may appear to be safe at a moment but becomes hazardous in the next moment when heavy machineries or toxic materials are moved to the area. In another example, the hazardous level of a building construction site may vary over time as different hazardous conditions exist at different stages of the construction.
Various systems and methods have been suggested for managing construction sites. For example, U.S. patent application publication 2007/0027732 to Hudgens (published in February, 2007) proposes a system that stores geographical locations of different hazards in a construction site and generates alerts to workers when they are in proximity of those areas. Another example of a construction risk management system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,752,020 to Seppanen et al. (issued in July, 2010). Another example of generating alerts for construction workers is found in U.S. patent application publication 2011/0313874 to Hardie et al. (published in December, 2011), which teaches a system that generates notifications to workers based on their locations.
Other examples of location based alerts and services include:                U.S. patent application publication 2011/023864 to Ingram et al. titled “System for Event-Based Intelligent-Targeting”, filed Mar. 23, 2011;        U.S. patent publication 2009/0111462 to Krinsky et al. titled “Location Based Service Quality Assessment”, filed Jun. 19, 2008; and        International application publication WO 2010/077006 to Kim titled “Location Information Tagging Method and Apparatus for Location-Based Service in Wireless Communication System”, filed Dec. 23, 2009.        
However, none of the systems effectively deal with the dynamic nature of hazards in the constructions sites. Thus, there is still a need for a suitable system and method that simplifies the task of managing hazards in a plant or construction site.